1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display area, more particularly, to a dual-gate thin film transistor and a manufacturing method thereof and an array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of flat panel displays, which are represented by liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, toward large size and high resolution, thin film transistors (TFTs) serve as core components of the flat panel display industry and have attracted extensive attention.
Because dual-gate thin film transistors have incomparable advantages as compared with single-gate thin film transistors, they have become very popular. For example, it is easier for a dual-gate thin film transistor to control the threshold voltage Vth and it also has a more stable luminance, and so on.
However, due to the differences caused by the structural design or process of dual-gate transistors, the dual-gate thin film transistors tend to generate a higher leakage current (i.e. turn-off current Ioff is higher), thus affecting basic electrical properties and applications of the dual-gate thin film transistors.